Space, Time and Playing Hooky
by dancerbisona576823
Summary: Ally is a bad girl, Austin is a bad boy. Perfect fit right? Think again, they play hooky and play a little rough but, her dad is a little crazy. Will they ever get complete time alone or will Ally have to just run away with Austin?
1. Chapter 1

Space, Time and playing hooky

( I don't own Austin and Ally. )

Chapter One: I Found him

He was on a motorcycle, wearing a thick, black leather jacket. His blond hair looked soft and sweet, whipping on his face yet, he still could control the motorcycle. I was sitting on the top of the music shop, I'd climbed through the window. My dad doesn't like when I do that but, I don't care. I'm gonna talk to him, at school, he'll fall for me, ever since I've gone rogue. I wear bright, red lipstick and a jacket like his. I've even played hooky before. There are no worries, he'll love me.

Chapter Two: The crash

It was 7 am. A stupid school day, but I'll go because Austin will be there. Not like I like being there. I slip on my studded boots after I put on my black tights, and black tank top with a black, leather jacket. Black won't hurt you once in a while. I put a little lipstick on and mascara and all the other accommodations. Then I walk to school, It's not too far. When I see the school in the distance, I take out my phone and check my makeup. What a prissy, I think. It's just about the last thing I think when Austin comes out of nowhere and wraps his hands around my waist. " Hey Ally. My lips are losing it's color, I'm used to it being pink from all my other girls, but now I want red. I want it from you. " He gives me a little grin and kisses me, best kiss of my life if you take it from me. I melt under his touch, I feel like a little kid with no parents. I feel like a rebel. The bell rings and he lets go. I freeze. He told me he had to go and just like that, he was gone. I looked in the distance and saw my dad, was I dreaming? His motorcycle was too close for comfort, CRASH!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three: Rebel

I wake up in the hospital. My head hurts so bad as I cry out in agony.

Austin… Austin! Shit, he must think I'm a clumsy ass hole!

I need a smoke, now. I dig through my pockets but I notice that I'm not wearing my normal clothes.

" Now how can I get my smoke? " I try to get up from my bed but, my dad comes in and says I need to rest, to hell with him. I'm surprised he can even talk, You can barely understand him. It's all drunken slurs. I have to leave this place!

Turns out, I can't until about 3 days later. I have a minor injury, just a bruise on my side, which is good. I decide to drive to school in my mustang, my head hanging out the window.

Then, I see Austin. Maybe I'll play hooky today.

Austin POV

I slip a smoke in between my lips. I breathe in the dirty air then breathe it out. It feels good.

I walk to the outside lockers and lean against them when I see Ally in the distance. I walk out behind her and kiss her neck, slowly breathing on her cheek. " Wanna play hooky, we can go to a nightclub? " I wait for her to answer. " OK, we can take my mustang." She then gives me a smirk.

"Nah," I say pointing to my motorcycle, " we can take my ride. "

Ally's POV

I feel so awkward and I haven't felt awkward ever since last year. My mind washes away and I say the stupidest thing ever.

" Yeah, I have to… use the bathroom… umm, the cheerleaders aren't gonna be called bitches on their own! " I run off.

I am such an ass hole. I head to the bathroom and push everyone out of the way. Everyone respects me, and no one says a word when I push them. That's the way it is.

I wash my face with cold water and leave the bathroom.

I see Austin leaning against the lockers.

" I'm back. We can go now, how bout the nightclub downtown, Seven 7's? " He sits on his motorcycle and starts it up. " Well, get on hot stuff. Hold on. " I hold his waist feeling as cool as ever. I feel hot, no, I feel _sexy._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: Seven 7's C

Ally's POV

Austin's motorcycle stopped in front of the nightclub so suddenly. I was like, what the fuck. He must of read my mind because he said he wasn't crazy. " Come on Red. "

When we got in the club, it was weird because it was daylight and we were supposed to be in school but, people looked at us like we were 24. Just what I want.

I immediately went to the bar and ordered the strongest drink they had. When they gave it to me, I downed it like my life depended on it. Austin walked up behind me and raised an eyebrow. " Letting loose Red? " I pushed him a little. I was too drunk to do anything else. " Umm, yeah. Grink… drink don't hurt you once in a while. Yeah. " I put my hand on his shoulder. He held it for a little while then led me to the dance floor. All I was thinking was trouble.

Austin's POV

I led Ally to the dance floor like it was nothing.

Girls that were years older than me were giving me the flirty eye.

I'm irresistible.

I held Ally's hand and we kinda danced but, I was the only one dancing.

As long I was with my rebel, Red.

I want to see her and feel her.

I wanna get rough.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: Mom?

Ally's POV

Austin drove me home at about 4 pm. It was 2 hours after school ended but, my dad was too drunk to even notice me get home.

For some reason, I feel all wrong in the head and I don't feel like I really know Austin. I just need to relax.

I sat on the couch, listening to the radio when Starships by Nicki Minaj (1) came on. I don't really like her but, the song was catchy. So, as a normal teenager would do, I turned it up, bad idea.

" Oww. " I said moaning. I held onto my side as my cheeks turned bright pink.

" I'll call mom, she can come and take me to the hospital, " I thought. I reached for my phone and dialed her number, 555-0183. I'll always remember it.

The phone rang 9 times before the little computerized voice came on. I hung up before it could finish its sentence. I couldn't bear to hear it again.

" Damn, I'll drive myself then. "

I took about $20 from my dads wallet and left, I needed a little gas for my car. Then, I drove off to the hospital.

The pain on my side felt awful and I couldn't help but cry a little. It hurt all the way there.

I opened up the doors to the building, once I got there, to see my mom with a man and a boy who looked to be the age of 8 or 7.

" Mom?" I said ignoring my pain and looking puzzled. My mom stared at me frightened. Her stomach was… It looked like… was she pregnant?

" Ally, I'm…. sorry. Wait, your flushed, I'll get you a room. Walter?" She said talking to the man beside her. He turned and looked at her face with a painful look.

" This is your daughter?"

Uh-oh.

1. ( I don't own the song. )


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Not a divorce

Austin's POV

I keep trying to call Ally but, she won't pick up her phone.

I'm really starting to worry.

I leap out of my window and go to Sonic Boom.

When I get there, I look through the window with my hands cupped over my eyes.

It's dark but, I see light pouring from the room where Ally and I used to make music. That was a year ago.

I decide to go in and look around since Ally gave me a key and I'm suspicious about the light.

I put the key in the key hole and walk into the music shop.

I hear slurs and glasses breaking and for a second I think that Ally is dead; but she's not.

I slowly open the door to the room and CRASH!

There's glass lodged in my hand and right foot.

" Oww! What the hell! This really hurts…. " I yell, trying to pull glass that looked like it was from a beer out of my hand. There was blood splattered on my shirt and I was in severe pain when I tumbled onto the floor.

Ally's POV

I stare at my mother frightened. She looks even worse than me now.

" I will say this again, is this your daughter or not? " He says with a very stiff and serious face.

My mother bursts into tears.

" Yes! I'm sorry! I didn't want you to know but, my old husband is always drunken and I wanted to divorce because he was putting little Ally in danger. I thought he might influence her, " She says, her eyes pouring tears. My dad did influence me…. I kinda feel bad….

" But, we didn't have the money to go to court at the time so, I just left. I made such a big mistake. Walter, Ally, Toby, I'm so sorry." She cries sniffling and looking at all of us.

Walter puts a hand on my mother's shoulder.

" I'm sorry but Miranda, you've deceived and lied to our family too much. All we have been living in was lies." He says looking at Toby.

" I'm sorry but, we need to divorce. Call me in a few days so we can go to court. " He says walking out of the hospital, holding Toby's hand.

My mother drops to the floor and faints.

I yell to nurses that she was pregnant and had just fainted.

Then, I cry


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Losing the battle

Austin's POV

I wake up to find myself in a hospital bed. I'm pretty sure it was not Ally's dad who brought me here. He's probably serving 20+ years in jail. I think someone heard my screams, hehe.

I lift myself up and look around, is this how boring a hospital really is?

I think yes.

Then, I notice a pain in the places where I got cut with glass. There were gross, bloody stitches in those spots. I slowly traced my finger over them and counted. 1, 2, 3, 4…. And so on.

24 stitches in total, that's funny.

" Wait," I think, " why am I sitting here like an ass hole when COULD be looking for Ally?! "

I yell for the nurses to come and take me off the cords so I can go get a drink. They said that they could go get it for me but, I say no. Now I don't like nurses, no matter how hot they are, another smirk.

" Hey, how about you let me off the cords now, pretty please? "  
I say giving them the flirty eye.

I know they hesitate for a second because one of them looks down and the other one chews her nails. I'll check her off as a NO.

They giggle and look at each other and finally speak.

" Okay, fine you little cutie. You can go but, come back real soon. " The hot one says giving me a wink AND a sexy eye. That's a new one. I'll think again about hating hot nurses.

They take off the cords, giving me a wink every minute.

When they are done, I get off the bed and fall to the ground.

They look down at me worried.

" Aren't you going to help me? "

They then rush over to a wheel chair and put me on it.

" Thank you. " I say wheeling away.

" No problem. " They say waving.

I wheel out of the hospital as fast as I can (which is not very fast) and leave the hospital, passing a guy who looks like he was from Star Trek. (1)

I wheel down the street almost getting hit by a car twice.

" This is gonna put a damper on my bad boy/ popularity rate, " I say sighing.

" I have to find Ally but, I'm afraid that I'm losing this battle. "

(1) I do not own Star Trek

A/N: Will Austin find Ally? Will Ally find Austin? Will Ally's mom hang onto the will to live?

What do you think? Post a review and read on to find out. I will do a shout out for those who guess. My story flow will not change because of favoritism , it's only me and I. Byeee!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Just great…

Ally's POV

I sat at the edge of my mom's bed and managed to breath in and breath out.

I could finally calm down when they said that she would be fine.

I have so many mixed feelings right now that I don't know what to do with. I'm worried about everyone.

Especially Austin.

I feel as if something is wrong so, I text Trish, I don't call because my mom is sleeping.

**To: Trish**

**From: Ally**

**At the hospital, mom is pregnant, in pain. Im so worried. Plz comfort me.**

I then wait for a reply. My phone beeps 30 seconds later.

**To: Ally**

**From: Trish**

**Wat! Wait, u have a mom? How doz she look? Is she niceee?**

I roll my eyes and reply to Trish.

**To: Trish**

**From: Ally**

**Get bak on topic, Trish. I think A is hurt or missing or somthin, I just have that baddd feeling… L**

I sip my cherry cola and look at my phone. As I wait, I hold my mother's hand. They feel so fragile and weak. My eyes start to tear up even though she will be ok.

**To: Ally**

**From: Trish**

**I hav to go but, don't worry, ill help you look for him and solve this problem as soon as u leev that dirty hospital and I get fired from my job! J**

I smile a little, remembering when I had time to watch her get fired and see her not care. Those days numbered.

I get up from my comfy spot on the hospital chair and check out at the desk, but before I do that, I whisper a little hope remark to my mom.

I'm worried about my mom but, more worried about Austin. I have to find him. I need to kiss him and hold him and lie on the grass by the lake, listening to his steady heartbeat, feeling the warmth come from his tan body. I need to trace his muscular abs again and give him a cold stare when he tries to kiss me when I'm eating. It could make any gal fall for him but, I don't love him for his looks or charm, It's just a gravitational pull, I just couldn't help but feel it.

I remember when he wrapped me in a warm hug and kissed me,( I already noticed him coming because he's not that quiet.) steadily breathing on my cheek, making me a goddess to him and his charming eyes and lips. I felt pretty that day… until he killed me. Wait, what?

I snapped back to life when I saw a dog bark at me from behind.

I followed my instinct and ran, I ran fast, away from the horrible hospital where bad dreams happen, but, I couldn't think of anything but Austin seducing me then killing me.

He would never do that. Would he?

I need to sit and think, I can't do that in the middle of a Miami, I need to go home, to my thinking spot. I need to breath, like in the hospital, I need to let my feelings flow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: So much screaming

A/N: Shout out to chumchum2 for following and favoriting me! Your story is great and I'll be following you! Thanks for support.

Ally's POV:

The music store was quiet and there was absolutely no light in it.

I trailed up the stairs and creaked open the song writing room's door.

I screamed, my mouth gaping wide, my throat feeling dry as sand.

" Blood and glass, but why?" I said, looking suspiciously at the bloody glass.

I saw a glint of light and dug through the glass and mess to get a closer look.

" What the, " I whispered, holding up the silver ring.

It had blood on it too and it looked expensive.

It had **A&A** printed on it.

It was Austin's ring.

" I can't believe this! " I yelled, thrusting the ring to the window.

Austin probably had a party and got drunk.

Maybe someone got in and he threw beer bottles at him.

" That murdering little bitch! " I screamed, kicking and punching air like a 4 year old.

I can't believe it, was that dream a sign, will Austin kill me or kill everyone else and save the WORST for last?

I need answers.

I'll call Trish.

Austin's POV

I was tired and hungry.

It was midnight and I had nowhere to go.

I still had the will to find Ally though, I need to see her again.

" Maybe I'm stupid to leave a hospital and go looking for my true love. You finally got me dad! You're a… you're a lying, shitty fucking ass hole! I hate you! You left me and mom alone with little money but, all you gave me was your dumb motorcycle, I don't want it." I yelled to no one, crying for the first time ever since I was a kid.

I felt like a weakling, until I saw the light and went to party with the Gods! Think again guys.

Ally's POV

Trish came over in 5 minutes. She busted through the door and hugged me until I stopped crying.

" It's okay Ally, stuff like this happens, it's normal, for me! "

I burst in tears once again.

Trish handed me a rainbow colored tissue.

I looked at her with glowing eyes.

" From kindergarten? "

Trish gives me a little squeeze.

Then and there, I knew that's where it was from. I felt a little cautious wiping my eyes and blowing my nose with rainbow colored tissues from like 11 years ago.

Another sympathetic squeeze from Trish. She is the closest thing I can get to a mother. She kind of acted like one.

I got a serious face on and looked at Trish. ran to the room screaming.

" Back to business, we need to talk about Austin, he's a murderer. " I said gulping and kind of sweating spilling the beans to Trish and all.

Her eyes quickly darted to the song writing room and not long after, she ran to the room and screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N : I am so sorry for not posting in 2 days, I was really sick with a bad cold and had to stay in bed for a while. Well, now then, here is chapter 9! It's longer than the usual.

Chapter 9: Getting a bit close to another guy

Ally's POV:

I closed my eyes and counted to 10. It wasn't working, I could still hear Trish's shrill yell.

I put a hand to my temple and waved Trish away.

" Trish, I know it's scary, unbelievable even, but you have to understand, don't tell a single soul about this. Do you hear me?" I said, my eyes darting to the door, getting ready to tell me when I could pick up my jacket and go to the club.

Trish sighed. " Hey, don't blame me for yelling, it's pretty fucking scary, scarier than my OLD boyfriend's saggy dic- I mean, ummm…. haircut! " Trish said looking down at the floor.

I picked up my jacket and headed to the door. " Trish, I need to blow off some steam. I'm gonna go to the nightclub. Bye. " I said walking out of the door, slipping on a pair of jet black high heels.

" Yeah, okay. Bye. " said Trish now waving ME off.

**15 minutes later….**

Intoxicated, drunk and very fragile, I acted like a rock star, not keeping the rhythm of the fast beat song.

" I'm a rock star, bitch! " I yelled to no one in particular even though everyone heard.

A guy with wavy brown hair and a golden tan and I think a bottle of liquor on his head… walked up to me.

" Hey, you're hot, wanna dance? " he said with a cool voice.

I nodded my head. " Yeah, sure, let's dance! "

I walked to the dance floor and shook my ass like there was no tomorrow. He seemed to be staring at my chest more than dancing.

" Hey, my name is Justin, I'm single and I like your ass, wanna make out?" he said pulling me close, breaking my high score for my hooker game.

I licked my lips and ran my fingers through his hair. " Hello, I'm Ally, I THINK I'm single and I like your digit, your groin, could I even say your dick?

He laughed and slid his hands down to below my usual radar and brought his face right to mine and before I knew it, we started making out. I think it got a little out of hand because we ended up in a closet and I woke up half naked. Actually, all I had on was my undies and those were half off anyways, pulled to the side. What the hell happened?

I slipped on my bra and pulled my underwear back up. My private spot burned. I think it was on fire because it was red when I checked.

" No time to worry about that. " I said holding my head high and walking down a long hallway, my feet slapping the cold, smooth tile.

_" This isn't the club, where am I? " _I thought as I looked around a corner. It was cold, maybe because I was only in a bra and undies but, who would care?

I looked down the banister and saw a guy, Justin maybe, eating a…. peanut butter sandwich? Was I hallucinating? I tip toed down the stairs that had a very expensive looking carpet thrown onto it. It felt like heaven on Earth in between my little toes. Get back on track, Ally.

All of a sudden, I couldn't control myself. I was touching the tense back of a guy named Justin. He turned around startled but, then relaxed and let me feel him. He let my feel his toned chest and butter-soft face and even let me trail down to his groin. He moaned and his digit bulged in his pants. What was I doing?

" You here for seconds? " He then smirked reaching for my chest.

What have I done?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I an SO sorry for not posting in a few day, I was so busy with school. So anyways, to make it all up to you, I will be posting TWO chapters today, to make up for it. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 10: Runaway Love

Austin's POV

I rolled to a stop in front of Sonic Boom.

I had been gone for 2 or 3 days, couldn't really keep count.

The lights were on but, the only person I saw was Trish, Ally's best friend.

I struggled to open the door when Trish came yelling down the stairs with a baseball bat in her hand.

I shielded the bat from my face with my hand. I didn't feel the excoriating pain though.

" Trish, what the hell!" I yelled waving my arms like a problem child.

Trish shrugged.

" I thought you were one of those midget burglars they talk about on TV until I saw your wheel chair… "

I stood up suddenly, realizing I could walk. I looked into her eyes are noticed that they glowed. This was meant to be a rough moment but OH, it got ROUGH.

I lifted from the kiss, my lungs filling with air. We didn't speak. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

She pulled my tie, accustomed with skulls and crossbones and led me to Ally's room.

She then took off her shirt revealing a hefty pair of what looked like Z cups.

I didn't know what I was thinking when I reached out and grabbed them.

After a few minutes, Trish was moaning in pleasure and the bed was shaking.

I stopped moving and remembered something a guy had told me in a club.

Ally tends to go off with guys, to their houses.

I told Trish I had to go and said it wasn't meant to be and ran to the club, my knees shaking.

I asked around hoping to hear a hint.

The bartender told me where she went, told me he knew everything.

I thanked him and drove to this guys house.

As I pounded on the door, I heard choking and coughing.

I jumped the fence and saw a shriveled up and red eyed Ally, curled up in a ball.

" Ally! " I yelled taking her up in heat conserving hug when she looked at me with bright eyes.

Ally's POV

I looked around, really fast, my eyes darting around like a baby leopard without a meal in a day or two.

_SLAP!_

His face was bright red where I had slapped him.

I covered my mouth in utter shock.

" I am so- "

Before I could finish my sentence, he had already taken hold of my wrist and was dragging me toward the backyard…. Which had a SWIMMING pool in it. Not a drowning pool!

I struggled to get free of his grip with no luck.

He kissed me on the cheek, I could feel the warmth of his golden lips and threw me into the pool, while I screamed.

He walked back inside like he never knew me.

I was too terrified to try to swim when I could when I went under.

My lungs felt as if they could burst.

I was choking from the water entering my mouth and nose too fast.

I took a grip of my neck and felt a pulse. I was still alive.

I pulled myself together and swam to the top.

I emerged the water coming back to my lungs too fast that it burned.

That's when I saw Austin, racing from the fence.

_Austin…._


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for posting kind of late but, here it is and, check out my blog at THANKS!

Chapter 10: Hero

Austin's POV

I brushed Ally's brown, curly hair to the side. I noticed that her eyes were tightly closed and the skin lining her eyelash area was a little red.

" Don't let go… " Ally said reaching up and touching the side of my face.

I held onto that hand that was touching my face.

" I will never let go. " I said in a very serious voice. I stroked her cheek and carried her to my car, noticing that there was a gate to the front.

I opened the door and put her in the car seat.

She was sleeping.

As I was heading to Sonic Boom, she woke up.

" Austin? Why is life full of…. Hmm… stuff? " She said tapping a painted fingernail on her lips, half awake.

I stroked her cheek, one hand on the wheel.

" I don't know. I just know that you're here." I said, grinning.

She giggled. " That was really cheesy. It was cute though. "

Man, is she hot when she seems drunk and half asleep.

After that whole, problem was done, me and Ally continued to Sonic Boom, taking a rest in the song room.

She totally feels bad for me because of all stitches and treats me like I'm a God and I'm not complaining.

We both walk into the music store and enter our old song making room.

She pushes at my shoulder and I fall into a chair.

" Watch it please, I'm injured you know. " I say locking eyes with her.

She teases me playfully and starts crying.

" Oh, I'm sorry, you know to start crying. I've just been through so much. " She says tugging at my shirt. I know she wants me to take it off and wipe her tears away or something.

I rip off my shirt and dab it on the spots where her tears are and when I'm done, I kiss her on the head.

" Thank you. " she says blushing which I think is cute.

I run my fingers through her hair and she's blushing so much that her face looks flushed.

" Okay RED, you need some rest. " I say teasing her a little bit. She then traces my abs and lies on my chest.

" But, " she says whimpering like a 4 year old, " It's only 11 pm. "

I hold my hands up and surrender.

" Fine, you can sleep here, deal?"

She looks up at me and smiles.

" Okay."

I give her a kiss and she fell asleep while I ran my fingers through her hair, soft and curly.

And slowly fall asleep, her head on my chest.

I stay awake thinking about Trish.

Why had I done that?

I felt so bad, I mean, even though I'm here with Ally, I kind of had… you know…. _Sex _with Trish.

It wasn't real though.

It was my hormones talking.

It was probably because Ally was gone for so long that, I guess I needed someone to toy with.

I fell asleep still thinking about it.

We still have to deal with her dad, 'Blade'

_Ally._


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I have not posted for a couple of months and I am really sorry about it, but I am now on Spring break and it's for a week, so I will post a chapter of two a day! Enjoy guys!

Chapter 12: A new start

_Ally_

I woke up with my hair matted to my forehead and a pool of drool underneath me.

I looked up and saw Austin's head resting on the top of the curvy chair.

I freaked out, jerked my head up and scooted out of the chair.

I sped to the bathroom and grabbed a handful of tissues.

I went back into the room and gently, but quickly wiped the drool from Austin's pants.

When I was done, it still looked wet.

"I did okay…. I guess." I said to myself, smoothing my hair back, so that It wasn't in my eyes.

I marveled at Austin's perfect, tan face.

He was making these weird laughing noises and his mouth was in a geeky grin, his lips light pink.

I stopped looking at him, and went to clean up.

I took a shower and brushed my teeth.

I looked under the cabinet for my blow dryer only to find marijuana, weed and cigars.

I tripped backwards, falling hard to the floor, bumping my head, hard.

I picked up the packages and stared at them.

I suddenly felt the edge to… to…. use them.

But I couldn't.

My dad must have been using them, that was probably why he was crazy.

I put them away and went back to Austin.

I tapped his temple lightly.

He only shuffled just a little.

I poked him harder.

He squeezed his eyes shut, and them opened them quickly.

I waved a little wave at him, and he blinked like a newborn, dazed and not aware of what was going on.

I finally broke the silence and talked.

"Mm, hi Austin, did you sleep well? "

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at me with a smile.

"Hi, shouldn't we be dealing with your dad right about now? "He said completely ignoring my question.

I didn't say anything and I guess he read my mind, but I got up and he followed.

I opened the cabinet and the drugs spilled out.

He smiled and brushed through his blond hair, picking up a bag of weed.

He inhaled the musty scent.

"I have not seen this in a while. Mind if I smoke some. Joking!" he shoved me playfully.

I did not think this was the time for that.

"Austin, this is serious, what to we do? The music store could be shut down if the police find this and my father will be taken to jail. He may have run over me and beat me, but I still love him dearly….. like my mom." The last part just slipped.

I crossed my legs and looked at Austin's blank expression.

" Austin, I'm sorry, it just slipped. I didn't mean to bring up my personal life. "

Austin smiled and cupped my face in his hands.

He then kissed me, but I pulled away.

"Austin, I…. I don't think this will work anymore. I think we need some time apart, I have to do this on my own."

Then, I just walked away, out of the door of the music store.

I just walked away.

I walked past my school, all of the clubs and everything I had ever known.

I just could not do it anymore.

When I reached the end of the town, I tilted my head back and yelled, Austin!

Then I started to cry.

I cried until I could cry no more.

My eyes burned and my knees got scratched as I tumbled to the ground.

I cried and cried and cried.

I had no will to go on anymore.

My dad was an alcoholic and my mom has 2 children from another man besides me.

I had no one.

I had Austin, but I blew that.

I reached into the pocked of my chiffon skirt that my grandmother gave me and pulled out my phone.

I went online and checked my bank account.

I had $261.03 in it.

That would take me far on a bus ride and still have money for food until I got a new job.

That was a new start.


End file.
